08 Kwietnia 2005
100px 06:00 Wiadomości - skrót 06:10 Świat Jana Pawła II; Wolność,sprawiedliwość,pokój 06:40 Studio Jedynki 09:00 Wiadomości 09:10 Studio Jedynki 09:45 Pożegnanie ś.p. Jana Pawła II - transmisja Uroczystości Pogrzebowych z Watykanu 13:40 Mesjasz-oratorium Georga Friedricha Haendla; cz.1 14:35 Jan Paweł Wielki cz. 1 15:00 Wiadomości 15:15 Jan Paweł Wielki cz.2 15:40 Studio Jedynki 16:25 Teleexpress 16:40 Z dalekiego kraju - film fabularny 19:00 Wieczorynka; Dziadek 19:30 Wiadomości - wydanie specjalne 21:00 Studio Jedynki 21:37 W hołdzie Ojcu Świętemu - transmisja koncertu z krakowskich Błoni 22:40 Wiadomości - wydanie specjalne 23:00 Emisja z teletekstem: Świadek nadziei - film dokumentalny 00:55 Mesjasz-oratorium Georga Friedricha Haendla 03:00 Jan Paweł II w Polsce - Śledztwo w sprawie Miłosierdzia Bożego 03:50 Świat Jana Pawła II - Nie lękajcie się-film dokumentalny 04:25 Życie za życie - film fabularny 05:55 Przez dziewięć mostów - film fabularny 06:50 Zakończenie programu 100px 07:00 VI Światowy Dzień Młodzieży 07:25 Jan Paweł II do rodaków; (1979, 1983, 1987) 08:15 Jan Paweł II do rodaków; (1995) 08:40 Jan Paweł II do rodaków; (czerwiec 1991) 09:30 Studio Papieskie 09:45 Dla niesłyszących; Pożegnanie ś.p. Jana Pawła II - transmisja Uroczystości Pogrzebowych z Watykanu 13:40 Studio Papieskie 14:00 Panorama 14:05 Papież Polak 15:10 Jan Paweł II do rodaków; (Wadowice - 1999) 16:00 Panorama 16:25 Jan Paweł II - polityka wiary 17:15 Jan Paweł II - Papież jakiego nie znamy 17:40 Studio Papieskie 17:55 Pogoda 18:00 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Panorama 19:15 Pogoda 19:20 Studio Papieskie 19:30 Bądźcie ze mną na Jasnej Górze 20:00 Msza święta z Wadowic 22:00 Panorama 22:28 Pogoda 22:30 Prymas - Trzy lata z tysiąca 00:10 Jan Paweł II do rodaków; Pielgrzymka 1999 01:15 Jan Paweł II do rodaków; Pielgrzymka 1995 01:45 Jan Paweł II do rodaków; Pielgrzymka 2002 02:40 Jan Paweł II do rodaków; (Wadowice - 1999) 03:30 Koncert Wielkanocny 04:15 Zakończenie programu 100px 06:00 Pielgrzym 07:25 Watykan Jana Pawła II Papież 08:00 Jan Paweł II: wytrwały obrońca Boga 09:00 Wydarzenia, transmisja z uroczystości pogrzebowych 14:00 Dokument 14:50 Titanic legenda żyje 15:50 Tata kowboj 17:15 Podróż Dodsona 18:45 Wydarzenia 20:15 Joanna d'Arc 22:55 Dobra wojna 100px 7.30 Prześwietlenie - magazyn 8.00 Uroczystości pogrzebowe - Watykan 19.00 Fakty 19.40 Sport 19.43 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! Po godzinie 20.10 Stacja wyemituje dwa filmy 100px 06.50 Echa dnia - wydanie specjalne 07.30 Kurier, Pogoda - program informacyjny 07.45 Kronika, Pogoda w regionie 08.00 Kurier - wydanie specjalne - program informacyjny 09.45 Pożegnanie Jana Pawła II - transmisja ceremonii pogrzebowej 13.30 Kurier - wydanie specjalne - program informacyjny 14.05 Festiwal Łańcut 2003: Psalm Beautus Vir Henryka Mikołaja Góreckiego 14.30 Kurier - wydanie specjalne - program informacyjny 15.00 Program publicystyczny 15.30 Kurier - program informacyjny 15.40 VI Symfonia H-moll op. 74 Piotra Czajkowskiego 16.00 Msza święta dla chorych 16.55 Kronika - flesz, prognoza pogody 17.00 Papieski ślad w Ludźmierzu - reportaż 17.25 Prognoza pogody 17.30 Kurier, Pogoda - program informacyjny 17.50 Kalejdoskop regionalny 18.00 Kronika - program informacyjny 18.25 Prognoza pogody 18.30 Wiara i życie - magazyn 18.55 Prognoza pogody 19.00 Program publicystyczny 20.00 Pożegnanie Jana Pawła II - relacja z ceremonii pogrzebowej 20.30 Kurier, Studio Pogoda - program informacyjny 20.50 Echa dnia - wydanie specjalne - program publicystyczny 21.30 Kurier, Pogoda - program informacyjny 21.45 Kronika - program informacyjny 22.10 Prognoza pogody 22.15 To jest temat - reportaż 22.30 Kurier - wydanie specjalne - program informacyjny 23.00 Pożegnanie Jana Pawła II - retransmisja ceremonii pogrzebowej 02.30 Zakończenie programu 07:30 Tryptyk rzymski Jan Paweł II Poezja Papieża 07:45 Koncert Watykański 08:30 Jan Paweł II życie i dzieło 09:00 Missio Musica 09:30 Wydarzenia transmisja z Watykanu 14:00 Musica Sacra Johannes Brahms 14:30 Misterium Męki Pańskiej 15:00 Franciszek z Asyżu 16:45 Watykan Jana Pawła II pielgrzymki 17:15 Watykan Jana Pawła II muzea watykańskie 17:45 Watykan Jana Pawła II państwo i dyplomacja 18:15 Watykan Jana Pawła II Pałac Apostolski 18:45 Wydarzenia 19:15 Jan Paweł II wytrwały obrońca Boga 20:15 Zabawa w Boga 21:45 Abba Pater 22:00 Nie lękajcie się 22:45 Nie lękajcie się 23:30 Bułat Okudżawa koncert 00:00 Serce Europy, albo mysz, która ryknęła 100px 8:00 Uroczystości pogrzebowe - Watykan 5:00 Koniec programu 100px 06:00 Wiadomości - skrót 06:10 Papież Polak 06:30 Totus Tuus 06:40 Studio Jedynki 09:00 Wiadomości 09:10 Studio Jedynki 09:45 Pożegnanie ś.p. Jana Pawła II - transmisja Uroczystości Pogrzebowych z Watykanu 12:55 Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart - Requiem d-moll 13:45 Tu wszystko się zaczęło 14:05 Jerzy Semkow i Sinfonia Varsovia 15:00 Wiadomości 15:15 Miłość Największa 15:40 Studio Jedynki 16:25 Teleexpress 16:40 Świat Jana Pawła II; Kobieta, mężczyzna, rodzina 17:15 Johannes Brahms - Niemieckie requiem 18:30 Myśląc Ojczyzna 19:00 Wieści polonijne 19:15 Dobranocka; Baśnie i bajki polskie; "Żywa woda" 19:30 Wiadomości - wydanie specjalne 21:00 Studio Jedynki 21:37 W hołdzie Ojcu Świętemu - transmisja koncertu z krakowskich Błoni 22:40 Wiadomości - wydanie specjalne 23:05 Od Wadowic do Rzymu 00:00 Samuel Barber-Agnus Dei 00:05 Pożegnanie ś.p. Jana Pawła II - retransmisja Uroczystości Pogrzebowych z Watykanu 03:15 Totus Tuus 03:30 Polonia amerykańska w hołdzie Papieżowi - reportaż 03:50 Świat Jana Pawła II - Pielgrzym 04:20 Studio Jedynki 04:55 W hołdzie Ojcu Świętemu - koncert z krakowskich Błoni 05:55 Wieści polonijne; magazyn 06:10 Zakończenie programu Polonia 1 06:40 - Bia Bajka animowana, 25 min. 07:00 - Księga Dżungli Bajka animowana, 25 min. 07:25 - Królewena ¦nieżka Bajka animowana, 25 min. 07:45 - Bia Bajka animowana, 25 min. 08:10 - Księga Dżungli, 25 min 08:35 - Ziemie Biblijne Serial dokumentalny, 25 min. 09:00 - Transmisja z pogrzebu Papieża Jana Pawła II 13:00 - Koncert Missa Ludwig van Beethoven Koncert, 14:45 - Ziemie Biblijne Serial dokumentalny, 25 min. 15:20 - Gustaw Mahler Koncert, 16:15 - Ziemie Biblijne Serial dokumentalny, 25 min. 16:45 - Koncert Missa Ludwig van Beethoven Koncert, 18:30 - Ziemie Biblijne Serial dokumentalny, 25 min. 19:00 - Stellina Telenowela, 45 min. 19:45 - Zbuntowana Telenowela, 45 min. 20:30 - Tam, gdzie rosn± poziomki 22:00 - Ziemie Biblijne Serial dokumentalny, 22:30 - Koncert Missa Ludwig van Beethoven Koncert, Ale Kino! 08:00 ZE WZGLĘDU NA POGRZEB OJCA ŚWIĘTEGO JANA PAWŁA II ALE KINO! PRZERYWA PROGRAM W GODZINACH 06.00 - 16.00 16:00 Ostatni seans! - Naprawdę wczoraj 17:25 Istvan Szabo o filmie 17:55 Piąta zima magnetyzera 20:00 Hamlet 00:00 Zimowe wakacje AXN 15:10 Pokolenie mutantów One Step Closer 17:40 Walka o sławę 18:30 Zaginiony świat Voodoo Queen 19:20 11. godzina I'm Mad as Hell And... 20:10 Wyścig 21:00 Prawnik z Manhattanu The Confidence Man 22:00 Robinsonowie Tahiti Back to the Beach 22:50 The Shield: Świat glin Dawg Days 23:40 Wyścig 00:30 Prawnik z Manhattanu The Confidence Man 01:20 Robinsonowie Tahiti Back to the Beach 02:10 Nocny łowca 03:00 The Shield: Świat glin Dawg Days 03:50 11. godzina I'm Mad as Hell And... 04:40 Nocny łowca ZigZap 06.00 ZE WZGLĘDU NA POGRZEB OJCA ¦WIĘTEGO JANA PAWŁA II ZIGZAP PRZERYWA PROGRAM W GODZINACH 06.00 - 18.00 18.00 Aparatka: Pieskie życie odc. 19 18.30 6 w pracy odc. 10 19.00 Maqlatura 19.10 Przysłowie 19.35 Dziewczyna z oceanu odc. 4 20.00 Radiostacja Roscoe: Zły odc. 23 20.25 Wymiar Delta: Labirynt odc. 16 20.50 Ziemniak, ostatnie starcie: Rycerz Warzywko/Podano do stołu odc. 61 Animal Planet 06:00 ZE WZGLĘDU NA POGRZEB OJCA ŚWIĘTEGO JANA PAWŁA II ANIMAL PLANET PRZERYWA PROGRAM W GODZINACH 06.00 - 18.00 18:00 Młode i dzikie, Pierwszy oddech 18:30 Młode i dzikie, Przedrzeć się 19:00 Małpi biznes 19:30 Opiekunowie 20:00 Psy z celi, Ridgeland 21:00 Na posterunku 22:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Miami, Trzy nie takie małe świnki 23:00 Ostry dyżur dla ukąszonych 00:00 Rekiny z pustynnego morza 01:00 Pływające lwy 02:00 W poszukiwaniu anakondy olbrzymiej 03:00 W poszukiwaniu kobry królewskiej 04:00 Z dziennika Łowcy Krokodyli, Nowe zoo 05:00 Z dziennika Łowcy Krokodyli, Kłopoty wieku dorastania 05:30 Z dziennika Łowcy Krokodyli, Pod presją Reality TV 06.00 Aby uczcić pamięć Ojca Świętego Jana Pawła II, w dniu Jego pogrzebu - 8 kwietnia 2005 roku - kanał Reality TV zawiesza nadawanie od godziny 6.00 do godziny 15.10. 15.10 Tajemnica Alcatraz (Beneath Alcatraz) (50 min.). 16.00 Policja stanowa (State Police) (20 min.). 16.25 Waga w dół (Taking it Off) (25 min.). 16.50 Na ratunek dzieciom (World's Greatest Child Rescues) (50 min.). 17.40 Niezwykłe filmy z wakacji (Outrageous Vacation Videos) (25 min.). 18.05 Polowanie na mordercę (Manhunt in the Heartland) (50 min.). 19.00 Graniczny patrol (Border Patrol) (25 min.). 19.30 S.A.S - Tylko dla twardzieli (S.A.S - Are You Tough Enough?) (25 min.). 20.00 Policja na Świecie (Global Cops) (25 min.). 20.30 Waga w dół (Taking it Off) (25 min.). 21.00 StażyŚci (Interns) (25 min.). 21.30 Bo to złe kobiety były (The Real Bad Girls) (25 min.). 22.00 Policjanci z Hollywood (L.A.Vice) (25 min.). 22.30 Punkt zapalny (City Beat) (25 min.). 23.00 Osoby do towarzystwa (California Escorts) (25 min.). 23.30 Graniczny patrol (Border Patrol) (25 min.). 00.00 S.A.S - Tylko dla twardzieli (S.A.S - Are You Tough Enough?) (25 min.). 00.30 Podniebni gliniarze (Chopper Coppers) (25 min.). 00.55 StażyŚci (Interns) (25 min.). 01.20 Policja stanowa (State Police) (20 min.). 01.40 Piekło płomieni (Inferno) (25 min.). 02.05 Zdrada (Cheaters) (45 min.). 02.55 Najdzielniejsi (The Bravest) (25 min.). 03.20 Bo to złe kobiety były (The Real Bad Girls) (25 min.). 03.45 Policjanci z Hollywood (L.A.Vice) (25 min.). 04.10 Niezwykłe filmy z wakacji (Outrageous Vacation Videos) (25 min.). 04.35 Łowcy nagród (The Bounty Hunters) (25 min.). 05.00 Gliniarze (Coppers) (25 min.). 05.25 Sprawa Curtisa (Curtis Court) (25 min.). 06.00 Baśnie i waśnie - serial animowany odc. 5 06.10 Miś Uszatek - serial animowany odc. 96 06.20 Wędrówki Pyzy - serial animowany odc. 12 06.30 Babar - serial animowany odc. 50 06.55 Miś Uszatek - serial animowany odc. 77 07.05 Sindbad - serial animowany odc. 8 07.30 Witaj, Franklin - serial animowany odc. 8 07.55 Lisa - serial animowany odc. 13 08.00 Noddy - serial animowany odc. 7 08.10 Świat Elmo - serial animowany odc. 33 08.30 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok - serial animowany odc. 21 08.40 Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto! - serial animowany odc. 24 08.45 Przygody kota Filemona - serial animowany odc. 3 08.55 Mali odkrywcy - serial animowany odc. 8 09.00 Bodzio, mały helikopter - serial animowany odc. 25 09.10 Świat Allegry - serial animowany odc. 50 09.35 Kajtuś - serial animowany odc. 48 09.45 Niedźwiedź w dużym... - serial animowany odc. 19 10.10 Miś Uszatek - serial animowany odc. 65 10.20 Mały miś - serial animowany odc. 9 10.45 Kajtuś - serial animowany odc. 49 10.50 Na tropie - serial animowany odc. 13 11.00 Noddy - serial animowany odc. 6 11.10 Świat Elmo - serial animowany odc. 32 11.30 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok - serial animowany odc. 20 11.40 Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto! - serial animowany odc. 23 11.45 Przygody kota Filemona - serial animowany odc. 2 11.55 Mali odkrywcy - serial animowany odc. 7 12.00 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - serial animowany odc. 12 12.10 Stinky i Jake przedstawiają - serial animowany odc. 8 12.40 Tygrysek Etelbert - serial animowany odc. 9 12.45 Tęczowe rybki - serial animowany odc. 8 13.00 Babar - serial animowany odc. 51 13.25 Babar - serial animowany odc. 52 13.50 Przygody kota Filemona - serial animowany odc. 19 14.00 Baśnie i waśnie - serial animowany odc. 4 14.10 Miś Uszatek - serial animowany odc. 95 14.20 Wędrówki Pyzy - serial animowany odc. 11 14.30 Babar - serial animowany odc. 47 14.55 Miś Uszatek - serial animowany odc. 76 15.05 Sindbad - serial animowany odc. 7 15.30 Witaj, Franklin - serial animowany odc. 7 15.55 Lisa - serial animowany odc. 12 16.00 Bodzio, mały helikopter - serial animowany odc. 24 16.10 Świat Allegry - serial animowany odc. 49 16.35 Kajtuś - serial animowany odc. 46 16.45 Niedźwiedź w dużym... - serial animowany odc. 18 17.10 Miś Uszatek - serial animowany odc. 64 17.20 Mały miś - serial animowany odc. 8 17.45 Kajtuś - serial animowany odc. 47 17.50 Na tropie - serial animowany odc. 12 18.00 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - serial animowany odc. 11 18.10 Stinky i Jake przedstawiają - serial animowany odc. 7 18.40 Tygrysek Etelbert - serial animowany odc. 8 18.45 Tęczowe rybki - serial animowany odc. 7 19.00 Babar - serial animowany odc. 48 19.25 Babar - serial animowany odc. 49 19.50 Przygody kota Filemona - serial animowany odc. 18 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Kraków z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Reality TV z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2005 roku